Eliwood
Lord Eliwood, a noble of house Pherae, is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem. Eliwood starts out wielding swords, but can learn to wield lances and also ride a horse later on. He considers Hector to be his closest friend. He is the father of Roy, who stars as the main protagonist of the sequel. Eliwood is a kind and caring person, and he often prefers to end conflict with as little bloodshed on either side as possible. ''Fire Emblem'' Lyndis' Tale After Lyn's first encounter with the Black Fang assassins, Eliwood appears in front of them carrying Ninian, whom he had recently rescued from their clutches. However, he leaves before she regains consciousness, so she does not realize this until later in the game. A couple chapters later, Lyn approaches Eliwood for help when they near Caelin. In order to assist her, Eliwood convinces the leaders of all neighboring territories to remain neutral in the conflict. However, this means that he himself cannot aid her in combat. Eliwood's Tale One year after the events at Caelin, Eliwood embarks on a journey to find his father, Lord Elbert, who had recently left Pherae. Teaming up with Hector and Lyndis, Eliwood learns that Darin, the Marquess of Laus, had planned on instigating a rebellion in Lycia, and apparently that his father was somehow involved. In order to learn the whole truth, Eliwood had to pursue the Black Fang and the enigmatic Ephidel to the Dragon's Gate on the Island of Valor, known to the common folk as the "Dread Isle". Along the way, Eliwood and Lyn once again reunite with Ninian, whom they had met each other through one year prior. However, she seemed to be suffering from amnesia. Once at the Dragon's Gate the three of them face off with Darin and the Black Fang and manage to locate Elbert and Ephidel. However, Elbert was soon mortally wounded by Nergal, the mastermind behind the actions of Laus and the Black Fang. Nergal then proceeded to summon a Fire Dragon from the Dragon's Gate, but was interrupted when Nils entered the chamber and caused Ninian to regain her senses. This caused the Dragon to collapse on itself, which caused an explosion that caught Ephidel in its blast range, killing him. Elbert then dealed one last blow to Nergal, but soon died in his son's arms. After returning to the mainland, Eliwood takes the fight to the Black Fang themselves in Bern. While there, they learn more about the Black Fang, Nergal, and Elibe itself before the final showdown. ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' After the final events of Fire Emblem, Eliwood has aged significantly. In the first chapter of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, he is unable to fight off a bandit attack on Castle Pherae, which was targeted due to Lycia's defenses being thinned by Zephiel's invasion, due to illness. Because of this, Roy returns immediately from Ostia in order to help his father, and takes up arms in Eliwood's place. After Hector's death, Eliwood is named the head of the Lycian League. Eliwood is also available as a postgame Trial Map character. There, his class is a Paladin, which reflects on his promotion in his tale. Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Like the other Lords in the Fire Emblem series, Eliwood appears as a collectible Sticker in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. His sticker is fairly large in size, but grants +33 Flame Resistance to Marth or Ike during the Subspace Emissary. The sticker used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl features official art of Eliwood wielding the sword Durandal. External Links *The Fire Emblem Wikia. Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits